Freedom
by RayHollows
Summary: The Dragon; the Pure, the Goddess, the Dark one and the Chaos to bind them together.Chosen decades before their time; victims to a potentially dangerous and deadly fate... Their only hope is to believe in themselves; and find strength within each other. *On a hiatus while I finish a few of my other fics*


**Life is never fair, fate is never easy.  
Light is always all around us, until the darkness starts consuming.  
Open up your eyes, take a look inside; figure out your feelings, cause there's no more turning back.**

_Inside Castle Pherae:_

It wasn't looking good. No matter where he turned, he could not see a future where he didn't lose his son (for a given amount of time), or didn't put him at risk of death or being taken away. He didn't understand what these unknown enemies wanted with his boy, he was a mere seventeen years old; not in power and wouldn't be for some time yet (hopefully).

Were they hoping to corrupt him so that they might take over one day? That made little sense as well; Pherae was a good kingdom (perhaps county was a better word, seeing as how it belonged to the Lycian Kingdom) to govern, the people were pleasant and was by the water so there were plenty of docks… But, she was not overly large nor rich; just well off and content to continue being ruled by the Pherae family as she had been since founded.

Eliwood stopped his pacing and sighed; the note from the potential kidnappers was clenched tightly in one of his rough hands, their words haunting him through closed lids.

'_Bring us your son, and nothing gets destroyed. You have five days.'_

… That was two days ago. It would take two days to get where they said to bring Roy; and that was without rest. He couldn't ask the young red head what he wanted to be done; he would tell his father that no matter his fate he would go and give himself over, to keep everyone safe. He had always cared more about others than himself; always been kind and smiling… if anything were to happen to him; if Ninian's sacrifice at his birth were to be in vain, his sweet child taken away just as she was…

"No! It won't happen!"

Eliwood slammed his fist down on his desk and sighed, more like an anguished exhale of breath than anything. "I've lost Nin…. I won't lose him…." The pained whisper fell upon an empty room; it being too late at night for anyone to be roaming the halls, the current Lord of Pherae wishing to be alone anyways.

"I don't care what I have to do…Roy will be kept safe… He has lived through war, he has been returned safely to me, I won't let anything happen to him now…"

That only left the question of _how_ to keep him safe. Roy had led the Lycian Alliance army to victory over Bern; defended against the dragons…Made his father and Mother proud… He had well before shown that he could care for himself, but even with that knowledge Eliwood still feared for his son. Roy would not be handed over to these people. He would be set aside; protected and safe, while his father would confront the enemy and show his might in the face of danger. Those old bones weren't ready to give in yet; not with this new threat against his family.

Yes; he was getting older, hence why Roy was to be taking over as the Pheraen ruler on his eighteenth birthday… He was a man in all but appearance… and partially personality; but that did not stop Eli from seeing him as the red haired and smiling toddler of the past. If Eliwood didn't make it back alive, then at least he could rest easy with the faith he had in his son to do the damn best he could to help the people… Should the Lord of Pherae fail… He believed in his faith of his son.

"He needs to be moved….now. There is no time for daintily going about the subject; he will be removed from the castle and will not return to Pherae until I personally send word for it! I will need my soldiers with me to fend off and demolish this hidden foe… But, who can I trust to take care of him?..."

Eliwood tended to think better aloud, but even that habit couldn't help as he became stumped over a very important question. _Who was going to care for Roy!_ He did not want his son alone; did not want him to think he had been abandoned… There had to be somebody, anybody trustworthy and good at protecting that could keep him safe.

A nearby chair groaned slightly with use as the Marquess sat on it; once more brooding. Many of those who Roy had lead into battles; had returned home, or he would need against the enemy… He needed new people; but where was he to fi-

"_the mercenaries!"_

Oh how could he forget! A group of mercenaries had been on the road across the continants for some time now; tales of their deeds and triumphs left them with a spectacular reputation. For whatever reason, perhaps fate, they were in Pherae, word had reached Eliwood that they would be leaving within the next few days…. If he paid them enough, surely they could take care of his son while he left to … 'negotiate' with the enemy?

He was up and out of his chair before he could blink; hope and determination charging his soul and speeding his footsteps. It mattered not the time of night it was; he needed those mercenaries. He wouldn't leave until they agreed to take in and protect Roy, it pained him that he couldn't protect his son himself, but life isn't always fair.

If it all went right…Roy would be packed and ready to leave Pherae and danger by nightfall tomorrow… While his father rode off into the jaws of danger and risked everything just to keep him safe.

**Huzzah~ I felt like writing something other than Stuck with you, and this idea has been in my head for awhile now :3 A few pointers; some charcters might be OoC ish because I've never played a Fe game before, hence why this is in the SSB section. Second, I have made it so that the places Ike; Roy,Marth and Zelda are from (along with Termina), can be accessed BUT. It's like going from one continant to another in our world, it takes lots of travel time sometimes :3**

**Warning; there will more than likely be guy love later on, straight love and depending on which muses are ended up using, Yuri. This is currently rated T for swearing, violence and possible suggestive scenes. If you do not like any of this, please either leave now or try to have an open mind and be nice in your critiscism, don't be a mean flamer~**

**It's suppose to be a mystery for now, so this was just a taste of how everything starts~ I hope people are intriqued by this, please review and hopefully see you readers soon in some sort of fic I'm writing! :3**

**Fe and SSB are totes not mine btw :3 It'd be awesome if they were…but they're not D=**


End file.
